


There's always a bigger fish

by DrMcNastyPhD



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Master/Slave, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMcNastyPhD/pseuds/DrMcNastyPhD
Summary: Amelie lived a long life of being the prettiest woman in the room. People always did whatever she wanted because she simply existed. and why shouldn't they? Even the goddess of beauty herself deemed her worthy of her blessing.But the woman soon learns the real meaning behind her appointment as a demigod when she dies and meets the goddess face to face.
Kudos: 1





	There's always a bigger fish

Sune, the goddess of love and beauty, briefly focused her attention briefly to the warehouse in Pho Ha when her senses alerted her to the death of her chosen “warrior.”

She sipped on wine handed to her one of her many handsome man servants, further reclining into the bath as her handmaidens bathed her. Being a goddess she didn't need someone else to clean her or even got dirty, but it always felt nice to have others at her beck and call. What woman doesn't like to be waiting upon? 

_Time to welcome the newest addition to my entourage._ With a flick of her wrist the woman sent her servants away. She rose from the bath, the water cascading off her exceedingly perfect body before solidifying into fabric. What once was water is now a dress that leaves little to the imagination and the bath itself disappears when she stands being replaced with a comfortable chaise lounge sofa which she gently reclines on, still holding her wine.  
The room changes from a bath to a large temple akin to one that would be seen in greek architecture, fit with pillars and more couches though no one uses them.

There are hundreds of servants, each wearing but rags compared to the fine silk the goddess wears. Each of them are absolutely stunning. If they were graded by anyone on a ten point scale ten would be the minimum score they’d each get. They stand on both sides of the room, creating an aisle for the new arrival.

Amelie, the dark elf pop idol stands between this sea of slaves, wearing the same attire as the rest.

“What, where am I?” she frantically looks around at all the beautiful people in rags before recognizing her own and clawing at them.  
“Welcome to the rest of your existence slave.” Sune’s sweet voice is in stark contrast to th words she says, Amelie has to resist being lulled by it. “Slave!? I am no one's slave!” Her head whirls towards the voice, her eyes burning with fury before they see the perfect woman on the couch. Amelie is speechless as the goddess places her wine on a nearby table and stands.

As the goddess approaches her, Amelie sees that the perfections sint purely visual. The sway of her hips, her posture, the look on her face. Everything the goddess does can only be described as perfection and beauty. The goddess reaches the elf and looks her dead in the eye with, despite all the outliers in the room, the confidence of  _ knowing _ she's the hottest person in the room.

“You’ve done well my champion. You can rest now. Welcome to my harem.” The goddess places her hand on Amelie's shoulder in a comforting way. 

The dark elf has to fight with every fiber of her being to not melt at the touch. Instead she shakes the hand off. The room was already silent but somehow the silence became deafening. “I will not be a part of anyone's harem. I create harems, not join them.”

If Amelie cared to look at the slaves she would have noticed worry in many of their eyes. Many more looked vacant/defeated and some still felt a fraction of the fire that she currently felt. But all of them looked at her in pity. 

Instead of anger the goddess merely laughed. Her voice resounded off of the walls. She then looks at Amelie with a grin on her face. The very same grin that Amelie herself used when she interacted with Valorie or any other of her playthings. And she had the same mischievous glint in her eye. 

“Oh how I love these tournaments. I get to pick the prettiest person in the world and sentence them to death. Then they come to serve under me. You were never meant to win darling, you were simply meant to die. And now that you're here you can start the real job. Serving me forever.”

The goddess revealed in the mixture of fear and anger exploding on Amelie’s face.  _ I do love this part. Knocking these upstarts down a peg or ten. Showing them they can never truly hold a candle to my beauty. And of course breaking them in is the best part.  _


End file.
